Christmas in Canada
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike and Xander are in Canada for the holidays.


Title: Christmas in Canada  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander are in Canada for the holidays.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #492 from tamingthemuse- Curd

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note 2: I'm not sure if some of the activities mentioned were all around back in the early 2000's. For the fun of it we'll say they were.

"I can't believe we are actually spending Christmas in Canada!" Xander said excitedly as he bounced on the king size bed. They were staying at the _Gladstone Hotel_ in one of their artist designed rooms. One of the rooms was named 'Queen Suite on Queen Street'. Xander remembered telling Spike about it. Spike replied that he'd break up with him if he got that room. He would not stay in any room with the name Queen in it. Xander booked the 'Biker Room'. The lamps were made from motorcycle helmets and there were pictures of Peter Fonda from the movie _Easy Rider_. Spike loved that movie.

Spike watched with an amused look on his face before setting down their bags. "We planned this months ago, Xan."

"I know but I was really afraid something horrible would come up and we'd have to cancel our plans," Xander confessed. "I'm glad nothing did. We've been needing a vacation for a long time now."

"Yes, and apparently we had to go to a different country to get one," Spike joked. He stretched the kinks out of his muscles. He hated flying. "So what do you have planned for us?"

Xander grabbed Spike's hand, pulled him onto the bed and manhandled him onto his stomach. He then planted himself on Spike's thighs and massaged his back. "I thought we could go to the Toronto Christmas Market tomorrow. They have food and beer. There are also Christmas lights and decorations. And this huge heart shaped sculpture that has mistletoe hanging from it."

"You mean I get to snog you in front of hundreds of people?" Spike moaned as Xander hit a sensitive spot. "Traumatize a couple families? Leave a few girls all hot and bothered?"

"Yes. Yes. And Yes," Xander chuckled. He leaned down and nibbled on Spike's ear. "We are also going to Nathan Phillips Square."

Spike's eyes closed. Xander knew that drove him crazy. "Who's he?"

Xander laughed. "It's a not a person. We're going to go ice skating."

"I don't know how to skate," Spike confessed softly. He hated admitting that he didn't know how to do something.

"I'll teach you. We can hold hands so if you fall I'll go with you," Xander replied. Knowing Spike didn't like to be embarrassed if they both landed on their ass people would think it was a cute couplie thing instead of a grown man not knowing what he was doing. Also they liked to be affectionate in public.

"Count me in than," Spike said with a smile. He felt Xander place his hand in his. "What else?"

Squeezing Spike's hand Xander grinned knowing that what he had planned would make Spike happy. "I got us tickets to see _A Christmas Carol_ at the Young Centre for the Performing Arts."

Spike almost tossed Xander off the bed when he flipped over. His eyes were wide. "Really? I love _A Christmas Carol_!"

"Which is exactly why I got us tickets," Xander said.

"But you _hate_ it," Spike said his brow furrowed in confusion.

Xander snuggled down beside Spike. "It's not my favorite Christmas movie," he agreed. "But this isn't my holiday. It's _our_ holiday. I just hope you to enjoy it."

"Of course I'll enjoy it!" Spike said debating about smacking Xander. "As long as I see it with you I'll love it." Bloody hell did he sound pounce. "Do you want to grab a bite?"

Just than Xander's stomach grumbled loudly. "Yeah. I googled this restaurant called _Poutini's House of Poutine_. It's only a couple blocks from here."

"What the hell is a poutine?" Spike asked.

"Its French fries, gravy and cheese curds," Xander said and his stomach rumbled again. "I guess it's really popular in Canada."

"Sounds…" Spike wanted to say disgusting. "Interesting."

Xander jumped off the bed and went to his suitcase. "It sounds really good." He pulled out his leather pants and mesh shirt. "How about going clubbing after that?" There is this LGBTQ Bar called Woody's and on Friday and Saturday they have a Best Ass Contest."

Spike drooled as he watched Xander strip and pull the tight leather up over his taut thighs. He couldn't wait to get his Xan-pet on the dance floor for a little vertical sex. He climbed off the bed and went to pull out his clubbing clothes. "Well I know that it'll be one of us that wins."

"Want to place a bet on who wins?" Xander asked as he hauled the mesh shirt over his head.

Spike loved betting. Especially with Xander. They both always won. "What do you have in mind?"

"You win, I'll let you fuck me in the bathroom at the club," Xander answered.

"And if you win?" Spike asked already knowing the answering and loving it.

"You let me fuck you in the bathroom at the club," Xander replied with a look that clearly said that he was going to win.

Spike pulled Xander flush against him and nibbled on his bottom lip. "Let's get some food into you. You'll need all the fuel you can have while I'm pounding into you tonight."

"Merry Christmas to me," Xander murmured and kissed Spike.

The End


End file.
